


Noches en Londres

by dirtylaw



Category: Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: 18th Century, Castrato, Classical Music, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sibling Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylaw/pseuds/dirtylaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En 1734 Farinelli visita por primera vez Londres contratado por la compañía de Händel. Por entonces, Händel había dado pie ya a su particular guerra contra el compositor Porpora por los teatros y óperas londinenses. Sí: rivalidad operística por los estilos y los cantantes. La sociedad londinense quedó dividida entre los dos compositores. Farinelli era el cantante de Händel y Porpora contaba con la inestimable presencia de Senesino (otro castratto) que abandonó la ópera de Händel para unirse a Porpora, que a su vez era el compositor que había propiciado el debut de Farinelli en Bolonia. Ergo: culebrón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noches en Londres

Georg Friedich Händel resopla por debajo de la nariz, aborrecido pero también aliviado, muy aliviado. Baja las escaleras deprisa marcando cierta rigidez que le es mucho más fácil ocultar cuando sus pasos se balancean entre medrosos y elegantes. Ahora, habría quien pudiera decir de él que parecía un hombre cualesquiera, un hombre colérico abandonando aquel palacete delicadamente iluminado, él diría que iluminado en demasía; un hombre presa de un despecho tan grave que le atenaza los miembros y muy seguramente el corazón. Oh susurrará la anfitriona, su pobre y augusto corazón; y presa de una angustia sin razón irá a refugiarse a los brazos de cualquier cortesano semiborracho para beber un poco más de ese fino vino de Oporto, el único que parece ser que toleran sus paladares.

No hace falta decir que aborrece con fiereza cada una de las jocosas fabulaciones cortesanas, porque son meras invenciones de almas aburridas de sí mismas; las condena por extravagantes o porque, son tan fieles a la propia realidad, que le podrían llevar a dudar de ello, y desearía no equivocarse de nuevo consultando cierto rumor con quien no debiera, puesto que el consultado guarda –por supuesto- relación con el nudo argumental del rumor, todavía recuerda al detalle que sucedió en cierta vergonzosa ocasión en Palermo. De entre todos los defectos humanos camuflados como virtudes cortesanas detesta la extenuante capacidad de parlotear sobre el más mínimo detalle del detalle más insignificante. La vacuidad en cualquiera de sus formas. Fue en Palermo también donde se vio obligado a escuchar durante dos horas las vicisitudes de cierta dama veneciana y su modista a razón de la extremadamente compleja, para su gusto, pasamanería francesa, y si no abandonó aquel salón porque sus manos estaban presas, enterradas bajo otras manos.

Ahora, casi puede escucharlos detrás de sí, comentando cuan toscos son sus movimientos al abrirse paso entre la multitud hacia la entrada del primer salón. Qué importancia puede haber en una pierna que se mueve con menos soltura que su compañera, piensa Andel, para qué preocuparse por ello, ¿acaso no sigue caminando?. No es un inválido; para qué entonces preguntarse por ello cuando lo importante más bien sería cuestionarse qué le ha animado en principio a abandonar, como alma que se lleva el diablo, los ricos salones de la siempre atenta Lady Wilburgtown. ¿Qué ha sucedido? Dejando atrás al mayordomo, que ha querido acompañarlo porque de no hacerlo se caerían las cúpulas de la casa del buen gusto, Händel se dirige hacia la entrada principal, allí -como era de prever- le saludan con una ligera reverencia quienes consideran que es necesario llegar más tarde que nadie debido a sus rancios abolengos, él les saluda, pero no se detiene en ningún momento, ya se sabe de memoria sus lisonjas.

Cuando pisa la gravilla del camino piensa que, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo un hombre fuerte, más robusto con los años, y con la energía suficiente como para poner patas a arriba a toda la ciudad, empezando por el palacete de la viuda de Sir Wilburgtown si hace falta. Se avecinan grandes veladas entre insultos y vítores a las mismas puertas de los teatros y óperas. Será la guerra o no será absolutamente nada.

A pocos metros de la entrada le espera su carruaje de alquiler, modesto pero no tanto como para avergonzarse de él entre los demás carruajes allí apostados. Sube a él sin mediar palabra con el cochero y abriéndose él mismo la portezuela, lo que lleva al pobre mayordomo a desesperarse y mirar hacia el suelo deseando que ninguno de los guardas haya recalado en su pobre figura persiguiendo con más bien poca fortuna al robusto músico alemán del que todo el mundo habla. Toma asiento, pero sin encontrar la postura más cómoda hasta que finalmente se recuesta sobre su costado y extiende una de sus piernas sobre el asiento, maldice el dolor de la rodilla, maldice cómo éste le carga la pierna provocándole tembleques y flojera en el tobillo, que por suerte nunca llega a hinchársele hasta enrojecer como ha visto tantas otras veces en pies y tobillos ajenos.

Muy al principio, con los primeros dolores, temió sufrir un repentino ataque de gota, pero rápidamente los médicos italianos lo descartaron de entre las posibles causas decantándose algunos de ellos porque su rodilla se resentía de viejas lesiones, aunque él asegurase que jamás se había caído del caballo, unos otros de aquellos respetables médicos que pugnaban por ser su médico de cabecera se decantaban por un ligero acceso reumático debido a sus prolongadas estancias de placer en Venecia. Prometió entonces no acercarse a la ciudad de los canales por un largo periodo, y por más que le insistieran sus buenos amigos venecianos en interminables misivas no pisó la ciudad hasta pasados dos veranos. Paralelamente, se obró un cambio en él y en su forma de vida, debido al espanto sufrido hasta obtener una respuesta médica y ante el temor a la gota, y que a la larga debieran amputarle una pierna, hizo variar por completo su día a día: sacrificó sus largos paseos a los que estaba acostumbrado desde que era un niño y empezó a tomar tisanas a todas horas, perdió peso y decidió que todo su servicio debería firmar un documento redactado por él mismo en el que se comprometía que bajo ningún concepto, amenaza o soborno, le cocinarían o servirían en su plato si se trataba de un banquete celebrado en su propia casa ni carnes rojas y ni caza en salsa, más que un par de veces y de forma bimestral, y siempre mesurándose las cantidades proporcionales y las especies cocinadas. Los médicos podía burlarse de su celo si así lo consideraban pero Händel no iba a enfermar ahora que estaba acostumbrándose a su morada en la cumbre del éxito, ni estaba dispuesto a perder una pierna por saborear unas tajadas de carne macerada. No valía la pena.

Si Carlo hubiera estado con él en aquellos estrambóticos meses y a pesar del chocolate, habría huido al tercer día dejando tras de sí todos sus enseres y baúles, habría escrito eso sí un billete en donde le recriminaría sus menú día y noche a base de pescado, pollo insípido y patatas poco cocidas. Pero, por entonces Carlo brillaba sobre los escenarios de Viena interpretando a algún héroe extraviado de la mitología, cualquiera o todos. Atrás se quedaban ya las veladas donde Farinelli sólo interpretaba papeles de mujer.

Tres años, casi cuatro años habían pasado.

\- Me hago viejo- dice masajeando la maltrecha rodilla- ... muy a mi pesar.

Su acompañante, hasta el momento en completo silencio y resguardado en las sombras del carruaje, golpea el techo del carruaje con su bastón coronado de nácar, casi inmediatamente se escucha al cochero dar una orden en inglés acompañado del sonido tan característicos de las riendas petando en los flancos de los caballos. Han de ser todos del mismo color. Se mueven. Por fin musita Händel, por fin nos vamos.

La velada ha resultado corta, decepcionante e insoportable debido al ambiente caldeado, hasta al extremo, en los estrechos salones británicos; a causa de la profusión de candelabros dispersados en cada rincón, y por las lámparas de araña de tamaños titánicos pendiendo sobre sus cabezas, goteándoles cera sobre las pelucas y tocados. Tanto calor podría haber hecho enfermar de fiebres y sudores hasta a los dromedarios y a los intrigantes hombres azules que los crían en la abrasada soledad de las arenas. Y si el ambiente no era per se lo suficientemente incómodo, empeoraba con la estudiada colocación de barrocos incensarios de todos los tamaños, abundantemente especiados, confiriendo a las estancias, pasillos y escalinatas un aire arabesco y opulento totalmente fuera de lugar. Händel se ha visto obligado a cubrirse la nariz con un fino pañuelo de seda y brocado cuando tenía la mala suerte de acercarse más de la cuenta de alguno de esos incensarios, ahora en la tranquilidad del carruaje bamboleándose por encima del empedrado de las calles de Londres desearía quemar el pañuelo, tirarlo por la ventana, regalárselo a algún admirador.

Sonríe para sí mismo al recordar, no sin cierto asombro, que él no había sido el único que pretendía defenderse con un pañuelo del perfumado humo que se escapaba de cada uno de sus pequeños orificios, elevándose hasta los techos en estrechas columnillas de humo tan denso como el que se lleva el viento de las colinas de carbón vegetal en los campos cada final de verano. La única diferencia entre ambos estriba que los incensarios le han recordado mucho más a las letales fumarolas de Sicilia, mientras que cree haber descubierto así, repentinamente, una estima inusitada hacia el fino arte llevado a cabo por leñadores y pastores, cubriendo de arena los montículos de carbón vegetal, haciéndolos inofensivos.

En la oscuridad de la cabina tose queriendo despegarse de la glotis y de lo profundo de sus pulmones el intenso aroma de maderas perfumadas incinerándose lentamente, consumidas como los amargos rescoldos y como las socarradas vigas de un incendio en el que se hubiese echado a perder por completo el taller del más abigarrado perfumista francés, porque son capaces los de su calaña de encubrir cualquier hedor del cuerpo humano vivo o en descomposición. En el asiento de enfrente su acompañante se revuelve provocando una sinfonía de crujidos y telas deslizándose, con los ojos entrecerrados le ve levantar una de las cortinillas de terciopelo oscuro hasta enrollarla y fijarla con sendas cintitas del mismo material. A la luz de las pocas farolas y de la luna de julio los dedos que maniobran le parecen demasiado largos, demasiado femeninos, desbordantes.

\- Nunca nadie me dijo que pudiera hacer tanto calor en Inglaterra- dice y su tono de voz denota que se siente con ánimos de conversar al menos durante algunos minutos, mientras dure la vuelta a casa- ... de saberlo con anterioridad habría hecho saber que me encontraba indispuesto para cumplir con los contratos firmados en el otoño pasado.

\- Todavía hará mas calor en el escenario- contesta él- Debemos pensar en cómo ventilaremos la zona de las tramoyas, los decorados serán móviles. Los músicos y los cantantes... ya pensaremos algo.

\- Los últimos serán los primeros por lo que veo...- replica desde la oscuridad, pero hay algo en su voz que le dice que sonríe.- Pues pensadlo antes del estreno o músicos y cantantes nos veremos obligados a salir en paños menores.

Händel recuerda los meses previos al envío del contrato, las condiciones en borradores, las partituras avanzadas, la tinta bajo las uñas y las largas cartas de Carlo que siempre se mantenían distantes y plagadas de referencias a las ideas complementarias que Riccardo creía con firmeza que eran convenientes por su agudeza, capaces de embellecer las toscas partituras del “germánico” tal y como le explicaba Carlo en sus cartas. Y en la distancia Friedrich Händel era capaz de escuchar el suave sonido de la risa burlona de Carlo en aquellos pasajes donde relata las reclamaciones carentes de sin sentido que formulaba su hermano, y lo imaginaba tratando de hacerle comprender que el contrato que iba a firmase sólo contemplaba a uno de los hermanos Broschi; pero del mismo modo, sabía que Riccardo tanto le daba ser o no participe en el contrato, estar presente en las posteriores representaciones y en el reparto de beneficios, porque Riccardo una vez había vivido sonriente bajo un puente vestido con una sola camisa y empuñando una botella de vino claro, y había sido feliz, porque el pequeño Carlo era por fin reconocido en los teatros de Bolonia y Nápoles. Incluso una vez le contaron había ofrecido su sangre para restablecer al viejo propietario de uno de los teatros de Nápoles si éste contrataba a Carlo Broschi como cantante.

Geehrt meister komponist*, escribe Carlo haciendo oídos sordos a los requerimientos de Riccardo, juzgándolos previamente para después poder redactarle un resumen simplificado y menos intenso que las peroratas del mayor de los hermanos. Riccardo dice esto y aquello, pide polifonías en este y este otro trozo, un avance andante de la orquestra y un aria mucho más larga ¿Se puede saber en qué piensa el germánico? Tú puedes cantar mucho más. Por supuesto. Y así hacía ver que escribía. Händel tenía claro que no se debía menospreciar al otro de los hermanos Broschi, sin embargo pretendía dar lecciones bravuconas y era de prever que su fogosidad vulcánica, estallase al toparse de frente con el material rocoso que constituía el convencimiento con el que él obraba siempre. Y claro, Carlo entre ellos dos aún y a pesar de la distancia, con una mano en cada pecho susurrándoles por un poco de paz. Aquellos días, aquellos días fueron gloria bendita.

Händel recuerda las noches en vela, con el sonido de sus tripas pidiéndole algo de alimento, noches pasadas en vela construyendo, reconstruyendo al milímetro cada una de las notas que Carlo interpretaría. Él le pedía un más difícil todavía y ello le empujaba a abandonarse por completo a la música. Una vez confesó carecer de musa, carecer de ese amor que le susurrase cada noche al acostarse semidesnudo en el lecho, desperdiciándose en la penumbra de la alcoba. Había pasado su juventud sin aquella musa, sin aquel amor, sin aquella serpiente enrollada en su vientre y bebiéndose la tinta de su tintero. Pero, cuando se descubrió amarrado por el hechizo de aquella otra musa, pensó en la Afrodita chipriota venerada en un templo perdido en Amatunta, a la que llamaban Afroditos, y rió amargamente, la saludó con una reverencia como a la divina Porné, como quien en realidad saluda a una prima que otrora fue bella y deseable, pero que ahora se ha convertido en una alcahueta disconforme, bondadosa, pero maliciosa. Aquella vez descubrió que él también tendría que doblegarse, hincar las rodillas en el suelo y venerar a la diosa. Y así lo hizo mientras Carlo estuvo con él.

\- Veo que no os sentís lo suficientemente animado como para conversar- Carlo cruza sobre sus piernas cruzadas sus largas manos, carentes de nudos, uñas o huesos.- Os dejo dormir y ya os avisaré cuando arribemos a nuestro destino.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, cuando las ruedas de su carruaje aminoran el paso debido a la acumulación de coches y la estrechez de las calles Carlo empieza a tararear suavemente.

\- ¿Sabéis? Creo que es necesario que sepáis que concurriendo otros salones y gozando de otras compañías mucho más locuaces que la vuestra- dice esperando una reacción que no llega- Bien, de este modo ha llegado a mis oídos un chascarrillo. Sabed que la mayor parte de las veces, cuando se me invita termino declinando dichos compromisos, pero algunas otras veces acudo disfrazado, entonces soy un invitado vistoso porque no puedo esconderme tras las columnas durante mucho tiempo, pero silencioso. Y creo poder decir sin temor a equivocarme que en numerosas ocasiones nadie ha sabido reconocerme-

Händel le mira reprochándole tanta mentira en tan poco espacio

\- Sí han podido concluir cual es mi condición, me han confundido con otro cantante de menor relevancia. Ni tan siquiera entonces puedo ofenderme, porque es un juego al que gustosamente me arriesgo. ¿Sabéis lo que me ofende signiore Händel?

\- ¿Acaso queda algo sobre la faz de la tierra que os pueda doler como al resto de los mortales?- pregunta Andel con los ojos cerrados y rezando para que en el trayecto que les falta por completar no abunden los tan temidos baches en el arcén de la ciudad.

\- Ah, vecchi amici dais por sentado que en aquel infame barreño se quedaron mis testículos hundiéndose y que flotando asomaba también una buena porción de mi corazón. No lo pensáis de verdad, no os podéis engañar de tal modo. Pero, que obréis de tal modo tampoco esto puede ofenderme, sé que andáis con los nervios crispados debido a vuestra guerra operística con el viejo y estimado Porpora.

\- He de recordaos que es “nuestra guerra”, vos aceptasteis ser el adalid en cada batalla. En cuanto a lo otro, a lo que decís de vuestros testículos- Carlo sonríe enseñándole los dientes- y vuestro corazón también Lo sé, por extraño que os parezca- responde mirándolo a los ojos.- Lo sé.

Durante unos segundos se abre el silencio y hasta ellos solo llegan las ordenes tranquilas el cochero y las voces de unas damas en la otra ribera de la calle.

\- Nos conocemos bien, nos comprendemos.- dice Carlo reclinándose de nuevo en la penumbra.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué es aquello que os ha ofendido de la ciudad y sus gentes?- cuestiona masajeándose la rodilla.

\- Es una niñería, veréis. Será que confundo las palabras que escucho, pues el idioma de esta tierra me es incompresible, suerte tengo de vos y de la dama que acompaña siempre a Riccardo, ella nos hace gustosa las veces de traductora- Carlo se inclina hacia delante como lo haría un niño pequeño y afectuosamente recoloca la media que Händel ha ido arrugando manoseándose la rodilla- Lady Rowena, qué delicia de muchacha, me cuenta que dicen todos que con vuestra voz podríais envenenar el Tamesis. Que vuestra voz es adormidera y veneno de saúco a la vez..

Händel le mira con total incredulidad y calla, más aterrado por la caricia de los dedos de Carlo sobre su media que por la audacia que corre por la venas de los hermanos italianos o la sensación de excitación helada que siente en la nuca. Incluso en los salones de baja estofa se habla de ello, aunque en este caso él es quien sale mal parado porque las clases populares adoran a Porpora, a su peluca entre gris o rojiza y sus ademanes de borrachín.

\- En definitiva están diciendo de vos mismo os estáis envenenando y no lo entiendo- En ese momento el carruaje sufre una tremenda sacudida y poco a poco aminora el paso. Ambos pueden escuchar con total claridad como el cochero increpa a unos transeúntes y como éstos alaban el mal trabajo que realizó la madre del cochero al traerlo a este mundo, relincha uno de los caballos y la cara de Carlo se tuerce en un gesto de franca preocupación y temor, porque este tipo de encontronazos no terminan nunca bien en Italia, bien lo sabe el Tíber. El cochero les contesta y maldice con su perfecto manejo de la jerga londinense acerca de las madres, hermanas e hijas de los caballeros”. Händel escucha un “Bravo” y unas carajadas.

Tranquilo, no os asustéis, se irán. ¿Veis? Nuestro cochero nos pone en movimiento de nuevo- dice bajando la rodilla al suelo del coche de caballos y dispuesto a asomarse por la ventanilla e intercambiar un par de palabras con su cochero, a pedirle que no se demore- Aquí, en Londres descubriréis, que este tipo de incidentes son de lo más normal, mucho más que cualquier otra parte del mundo, incluso mucho más que en Nápoles. Veréis, el secreto es el siguiente: aquí todos beben más de la cuenta.

Sin embargo Carlo debe reconsiderar sus palabras, y no creérselas en absoluto, dado que se incorpora, recoge su capa y toma asiento a su lado

\- ¿Y porqué beben tanto? Ya que sabéis tanto de Inglaterra, instruidme si esta ha de ser mi casa durante estos meses.

\- Supongo que por el tiempo tan horrible que dicen tener, se quejan siempre por ello y pocas veces he visto nevar. Beben por los días que pasan, por aquellos que no se terminan nunca- contesta él- Beben por la situación en las colonias en América, por todo y por nada.

\- Entiendo- susurra Carlo- ...Beben por todo y por nada, como sucede con el amor.

\- Händel no osa girarse para mirarle a la cara.

\- Se ama poseyendo todos los motivos del mundo y no poseyendo ninguno a la vez ¿no creéis?.

\- Eso ya no lo sé, ya sabéis que una vez creí amar.

\- Y ya no más...- dice Carlo, pero sin acabar de matizar si es pregunta o afirmación.

\- ¿Qué os puedo decir?. Temo que cuanto os pueda decir no surta efecto porque en vos circula ya la advertencia palaciega de que mi voz es veneno.

Carlo estalla en risas, ríe con la fuerza de un niño, ríe juntando sus manos sin huesos sobre los labios en actitud orante, y nada más lejos de la realidad.

\- ¡Cierto! Sois un hombre peculiar Meister, francamente fuera de lo común.

\- Y sin embargo, yo me veo como una de los más mundanas creaciones de Dios y me pliego a sus designios por misteriosos que sean.

Carlo deja de reír, en la cercanía de estar sentados hombro con hombro en el carruaje, su gesto se vuelve severo, frunce el cejo y suspira como Händel solo ha oído suspirar a las muchachas resignadas.

\- ¿Veis? Sois francamente peculiar, diría incluso que maravilloso porque batalláis entre ser siervo y maestro. Yo también soy como esas muestras humildes que recorren la tierra. Soy humilde y confiado, confío en él, en Dios, confio como confié cuando era pequeño. Me dijeron: Carlo así lo quiere Dios. Riccardo siempre decía: Mediante Dios seremos esto o aquello. ¿Creéis que soy cuanto soy porque Dios así lo dispuso para mí y debo sentirme agradecido, tocado por una suerte de singularidad?. O bien, ¿quiere decir que soy cuanto soy porque serlo es la prueba de que Dios puede, en definitiva, obrar caprichosamente y ser magnánimo con el malvado que obra en su nombre y despiadado con quien no sabe todavía de él en su seno?.

Händel considera que hay pocas cosas más complejas de desentrañar que el corazón mutilado de Carlo, porque es un músculo fuerte, vibrante, mucho más grande que el suyo, por robusto que le pueda parecer su torso en comparación a su pecho angosto. Bajo la piel y el hueso yace un corazón mutilado del cual han nacido esquejes de semillas de grandes frutos. Y su corazón es cuanto late en su pecho y la vibración de su voz. Creyendo que no puede haber ningún gesto que lo consuele lleva su mano al pecho de Carlo y mueve los dedos por encima reproduciendo un acorde, el que Händel siempre ha considerado el suyo, el de Carlo.

\- Sólo puedo decir que todo es para bien, para el Bien supremo... por ejemplo, que yo escriba música y que vos la cantéis debería ser muestra suficiente- dice puntualizando- para comenzar a replantearos que tanto vos como yo estamos en este mundo, pisando esta tierra y bajo el carrusel de estas estrellas para mostrar cuan inmensa y bella es su creación.

\- Vuestra música lo es, siempre os lo he dicho. No hay que temer ser sobresaliente - aposta Carlo- ... y querer vencerlos a todos

-Y vuestra voz lo es también, pese a lo que dijese en alguna otra vez. La más bella de todas, la más bella que podrá haber existido jamás cuando los dias terminen- carraspea- es consuelo de reyes y de ángeles.

\- Pero para vos soy soldado- y Händel asiente.

Carlo apoya la cabeza en la espalda del compositor, las ondas oscuras de sus cabellos casi siempre presas bajo la peluca se esparcen sobre su hombro. El carruaje se detiene lentamente y dejan de resonar los cascos de los caballos en la amplia avenida donde se ubica el hotel donde los hermanos Broschi se hospedan por recomendación de la propia Lady viuda de Wilbrugtown. Las candelas de la entrada bailan y se cuelan dentro del habitáculo del coche de caballos. Brilla en brocado de la casaca de Carlo y los márgenes de su cabellera, brillan las hebillas de sus zapatos holgados...

\- Veis... vuestra voz, vuestras palabras sí son veneno- dice con voz apagada- un veneno que inoculáis con tanta maestría como componéis para reyes y para Dios mismo, al que ofendemos por pura soberbia.- toma la mano gruesa de Händel acunándola con sus largos dedos y la besa llevándosela a los labios.

\- Y yo os quiero tanto...- murmura como queja.

\- ¿Ahora os dais cuenta?- Carlo lleva sus manos hacia el rostro de Händel y las pasa una, dos veces, como hace un devoto ante la reliquia de un santo, pidiendo que se le cure el mal que le corroe; y él se deja besar en la frente sudada como despedida.

Carlo Broschi, Farinelli, se despide sin mediar palabra, porque no puede decir nadaa más, se apea del carruaje, pero él es incapaz de mirar por la ventanilla, sabe que muy seguramente Ricardo le ha estado esperando apostado en la entrada de columnas de la casa de huéspedes. Esperando.

Cierra los ojos y con los nudillos golpea el techo del coche de caballos y de nuevo en mitad de la calurosa noche el cochero se pone en movimiento.

LA FIN


End file.
